


Just Like Heaven

by mileskaane



Category: British Comedy RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hook-Up, M/M, Multi, Other, gender neutral reader, thirsty for james acaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mileskaane/pseuds/mileskaane
Summary: You hook-up with a certain comedian after one of his gigs and help him out backstage.





	Just Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i have a million good omens fics on the go and couldn't find the motivation to finish any of them so for some reason my goblin brain splurged this out at 1:30am bc i've been lusting over a lanky ginger weirdo
> 
> follow me on tumblr @mangostv where i thirst over both good omens characters and james acaster

It was such a stereotype that you couldn’t believe this was happening. Being guided through dimly lit winding corridors below ground level of some decently sized theatre. Such a cliche that surely this was a joke, an elaborate plan that the rest of that nights audience was in on except you and when you walked in a camera crew would be waiting. But when you reached the door that said “dressing room” and you were ushered inside, the door quickly closing behind you, you knew it was real when surprisingly soft lips were immediately on your own.

Continuing to kiss you, you were led over to the sofa in the centre of the room and he plonked down, beckoning you to straddle him. His hands were all over your body now, grasping and squeezing whatever he could grab, whilst you held onto his shoulders and deepened the kiss. 

It surprises you when he lets out a gasp as you shuffle forward slightly, unintentionally rubbing yourself across his already significant bulge. He breaks the kiss and bites his bottom lip, grabbing your hips in an attempt to get you to continue to rock forwards. 

You can hear his slightly laboured breaths as he kisses your neck, occasionally nibbling or leaving an open mouthed kiss. As you grab onto him harder and curse, he moans into the crevice of your neck, beginning to rock his hips in time with yours.

He looks up at you and looks so divine that you stand up then sink to the floor in front of him without him having to say a thing. His breathing becomes even more laboured as you unbutton his trousers, unable to do anything but whine when you free his cock from his underwear. This wasn’t going to last long.

You waste no time in settling yourself between his gangly legs before leaning forward and swirling your tongue around the leaking head of his prick. His hips stutter and he lets out a quiet but desperate moan. Somehow, his cock suits him perfectly. Fairly long, average level of thickness and a shiny pink head that was gradually reddening. More precum dribbled out as be gazed down at you, moaning again as you took the head into your mouth.

Slowly, you sank your mouth down on his cock and made it slick, letting it sit in your mouth for a moment before beginning to bob your head. You surprised both him and yourself by managing to take the whole thing in your mouth, nose nestled against the trimmed ginger pubic hair that lay at the base of his cock. This was turning you on an embarrassing amount and you moaned around the intrusion in your mouth, feeling yourself throb with want. 

His hands flew up to your head and grabbed on as your moan caused vibrations to make their way through his dick. You note the way his mouth drops open so you do it again and he keens. With a smirk, you continue to bob your head, also using your hand to play with his balls. A deep groan leaves his throat and his legs instinctively spread wider, the grip on your hair tightening.

“Oh god,” he mutters, mouth slack as you speed up your movements. His legs tremble as he gets closer to the edge and he almost sobs when you look up and make eye contact.

“God. I’m g-gonna-“ he chokes out, unable to finish his sentence when you take his whole length in your mouth again. His knuckles whiten where he’s gripping your hair and he cries out.

“P-please” he pants and with just a few more bobs of your head, he tenses and his orgasm hits him. He moans louder than you expect him to and he releases your hair, probably so he doesn’t accidentally rip it out. You swallow everything he gives you and lick his cock clean afterwards.

He looks overwhelmed, face flushed red, and his ginger curls totally dishevelled. His head falls back against the sofa for a second as he catches his breath, baring that unholy neck and making every swallow and laboured breath visible. 

Gingerly, he pulls his trousers and underwear back up by slightly hovering above the sofa and looks at you bashfully.

“I’m not the type of person who would usually do something like this, you know.” he says in a small voice as he helps you up from the floor. You don’t respond as you’re not sure whether to believe him. You’re still painfully aroused but don’t want to say anything; sucking off your celebrity crush was an unbelievable experience in itself and you don’t want to push it by asking him to return the favour. 

After a second of silence, he leans forward and kisses you again, not seeming to mind where your mouth had just been. A hand slowly makes its way up your thigh as you lazily make out.

“Perhaps I should return the favour?” He suggests. You nod and suddenly James Acaster is between your thighs.


End file.
